I love you
by forever-gillian
Summary: Jade wants something... but Beck's not so sure of it. It's their first time, and Beck's really afraid of hurting Jade. How will things end up?/Bade one shot.


Jade's POV

My lips leave his for a minute. Just a minute and I already miss them. He's so kind and nice. His hands are placed now around my wrists. He has that thing… every time we kiss, he grabs them unconsciously… as if I was going to fall down or run away. I won't, obviously. Why would someone want to run away from him? He's so perfect that I can't even breathe when he looks into my eyes and let me sink in them.

He intertwines his fingers between mine, making me look at him with a smirk on my face. He's not afraid of showing everybody in school how much we love each other. We really do.

As we walk, I feel the cold silver of the necklace he gave me a while ago bouncing over my chest. Even though is under the fabric, its touching reminds me of him. He squeezes my hand slightly when we reach the parking lot.

"I guess you would want me to buy you a coffee…?" he says with a funny grin. I roll my eyes at his comment, but then nod, because we both know so well that I actually do. He has got to know deeply during all the time we've been together. It hasn't been easy, of course, cause, to be honest, I'm not an easy person. But I think he likes it. I think he likes when I don't give up.

"I shouldn't even answer that question, Beck", he laughs while getting into his car. I sit down next to him, silently.

The engine starts working and he drives me to a coffee shop. My favorite one. Oh, Beck, you know me so well. For over three years, he has always taken care of me, and buying coffee for me is just a proof of how much he cares about me.

With the cup of coffee almost empty in my right hand, I let my eyes fly over Beck to look at his beauty… and get lost on it. He drives concentrated on the road, but I, well, I can't take my eyes off him. I sip a few more times my coffee and finally finish it. I let the cup on the dashboard and try not to think all the time of Beck. Physically and mentally impossible, I have to say.

I don't know why but I place my left hand over his leg. He suddenly looks at me. He's confused. But I kind of like it, though. Since I don't do any other move, his eyes come back to the road. But I like teasing him, and he's not getting rid of this so soon. No when he has _me_ as girlfriend.

I move calmly my hand to the upper part of his lap. His muscles get tightened and I smirk, hiding my face between my hair for him not to see me, and consequently, my intentions. We have been together for a very very long time, and I think we're both old enough to know what we can do and how… so, why not?

My fingers get closer to his, but he all of a sudden grabs my hand and puts it over my own leg. I pout at him.

"Beck?!", I cry-shout-groan. It's more a complaining, I guess. His eyes move from time to time to me, but not losing control over the car.

"Jade, not here, not now, is it clear?", he answers, making me feel like and idiot.

I cross my arms under my chest. I'm mad now. See, Beck? You caused this. Now you have to deal with an angry Jade.

Beck's POV

After taking her hand away, she looked at me angrily and crossed her arms. From the corner of my eye, I look at her shyly. I love her, I really do. She's my world, my everything, but… I mean, don't get me wrong, of course I want to be with her in every way humanly possible, it's just that I don't want her to feel pressured or something. We have to take the next step when we're both ready. I am but… what about her?

I don't want her to do anything that she might regret later. Also, I don't want to hurt her… she's my little, fragile and delicate angel. I hate seeing her upset or sad. I don't want to see her in true pain. No way.

This is not the right moment, it doesn't feel like it.

I keep driving in silence. She's not going to say a word until I find a very good and creative apology. I don't want to sound rude or like a pervert, but I think she's trying to make me lose control. Really. When I look at her again, with her not noticing, I can see how she tightens her arms under her chest to make it look larger.

We finally arrive at my RV. This ride was killing me, seriously. I see how she gets out of the car, moving her hips suggestively. I breathe deeply as I close the truck's door. I try to walk near her, but she speeds up her pace and enters the RV before I do.

Jade's POV

I drop my bag onto the floor and collapses over his bed. He tries to avoid looking at me. I know this is being hard for him… I also know what his thoughts on this are. He prefers waiting. He thinks I'm not ready or that he's pushing me into doing something I don't want to do. But that's not true. It's all his imagination.

He walks around the RV, not knowing what to do. After a few minutes watching him going a bit nuts, I decide to interfere. I sit down at the edge of the bed and place my hands on it.

"Beck, come here", he suddenly stops and looks at me weirdly before doing what I said, "is there something you want to talk about?"

His mouth opens a little, but all of a sudden he closes it. I grab his wrist and make him sit next to me. I cup his face and look straight into his eyes.

"Beck, I'm not afraid, as you seem to think. We've been dating for over three years, and we're almost eighteen, so I don't understand why you keep refusing. I mean, you don't like me? Am I ugly for you?" I start freaking out a bit. And what if that's the reason why he keeps saying no to me? Omg, he thinks I'm ugly…

"Jade, you're not ugly. You're perfect. You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and I will ever see. I love you, you already know that, but… I think you're not ready yet".

"What? How do you know it? Have you got into my mind and see that? Have you ever heard that from me? No! Cause I've never said that, and I think I've never done something that could lead you to think that, Beck… If you don't want to do it with me, just say it!"

And the very moment I stop speaking, his lips crash furiously over mine. And here we go with him grabbing my wrists. I have to say… I love it. I feel safe. I let him move his tongue around mine. I shut my eyes as I interlace my fingers in his hair.

His hands move to waist and down to my hips. Wow… it seems like I'm getting what I want. He really has to learn how to say no. I laugh for myself.

He breaks our kiss and look at my eyes.

"I love you", those three words make me press my lips over his again, getting really closer to his body and rolling my arms around his shoulders and neck. I move to find myself sitting over his lap, with my knees at his both sides. His hands fly shyly to my butt, and I apply more tension to our kiss. He pulls me apart to breathe, and then he pushes me softly onto the bed. I look at him with a grin on my face.  
I observe him while his fingers take the edge of my shirt all pull it above my head. He throws it and it falls next to the bathroom door. I take my eyes back to his fingers, that now are grabbing so slowly my skirt and pulling it down my legs. I bit my lip. He looks at me worried. He's a bit scared. And the best hasn't even started yet.

I do the same with his clothes, that fall all over the floor, till we're just on our underwear. He leans over his hands at both sides of me, because he doesn't want his height to crash me. With a free hand, he caresses softly my cheek and look straight into my eyes.

"You're the most beautiful human being in the world, Jade, and I love you more than my own life… if that's even possible, because you are my life", he presses his lips over mine. But this kiss is not like the ones we gave each other today. It's the sweetest kiss he's ever given to me. His fleshy lips leave mine so slowly, like if he was taking my scent between them. I smile through our almost-finished kiss and he seems to be happy with it. I run my forefinger over his collarbone, and he places kisses over my neck… my shoulder… my chest… And before I can realize, he unclasps my bra.

"Jade, if you don't want to do anything, I don't care what, the most ridiculous thing… please, say it to me. Please, please, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to see you suffering", he whispers.

"Beck, don't worry. Unlike you, I made this choice a long time ago. I love you, and I trust you, so just stop saying that before I change my mind"… I murmur. I press my body against him, and the heat of his skin makes me shiver.

"Then…", I try to shush him with a kiss, "I should speak…", another kiss, "more…", and another kiss, but this time I don't lift my lips. I let them rest till he gives up and resume our actions.

His hands move slightly shy to my panties. He looks at me before doing anything, searching for my approval. I nod my head while biting my lower lip. I lean my hips up for him to take them off easily. Within a second, I'm completely naked.

I replace his boxers, and he lays on top of me, never leaving my lips. I love him. "Jade, are you completely sure of this? Are you sure you won't regret it? Once you lose your virginity, you can never take it back…" his worried tone makes me consider doing this, but just because I think he's more doubtful than I am.

"I know, Beck. And it has to happen someday, so if I can chose, I want to lose it to you". He kisses me. Then my nose, my cheeks, my forehead… he strokes my hair while giving me sweet pecks. He kisses my forehead again, and his lips come back to mine when I feel it. It's a bearable pain. I can take it. He looks over me and he enters me deeper but so slowly. He holds my whole body between his arms. My hands are now at his back, and I cling to him as he goes slightly deeper. The pain is getting higher and higher… it hurts now… a lot. I try to repress myself, but I can't and a tear falls down through my cheek.

"Jade, I'm so sorry… I told you, we shouldn't…-"

"Shut up, Beck…" I whisper in his ear, "It's worth it". I smile at him and he kisses my cheek, making the tear disappear with his lips. His pace speeds up when I nod. It keeps hurting like hell, but I think pain will disappear. Besides, it's a good kind of pain…

At the end, he collapses on top of me. I go to the bathroom and take a quick shower, to then come back to the bed. I decide not to get dressed… cause, well, to be honest, everything I had to be embarrassed of is gone now. He has seen me in every possible way.

I go next to him, and he surrounds me with his arms, bringing me closer to him as he tightens my body against his. I love it. This is perfect. He pulls a blanket over us and kisses my lips sweetly.

"Did I hurt you", he finally asks. I look at him with a lovely glance and I smile.

"Just a little bit, I'm not going to lie to you… but I loved it, Beck. You're perfect… and I love you", I say, and as words leave my lips, he leans his forehead over mine.

"I love you too". And he kisses me again. I will never get tired of this. It's the most perfect moment of my life. I love it, and most important, I love him.

* * *

**Another request from Tumblr. I also upload this there. Hope you like it though. Let me know what you think of this :D**


End file.
